User talk:Ikran Ahiyìk
Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ze FFVII Mako Reactor page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jorre22225 (talk) 18:11, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :The above is a default BOT message to any registered user who have made any edits. Main content follows. General Holy, damn man! I love all the edits you have done on the wikia, especially the materia page. The table is just awsome :D I'm gonna fix all of the gramar and spelling mistakes to make it look appropriate on the wikia, but it's really a damn good piece of work. Many, many thanks ;)!! --'JorisCeoen' 06:27, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :Me neither a grammar nazi, this task needs everyone's power to complete! By the way I've replied on your talk page, not to flood here then (although I want the content here to be as rich as yours :P). --Seze◇* 17:15, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I've seen it, and you got quite a nice userpage as well! What we can do is using the talk page of the main wikia page to discuss general items such as the creation of new templates and so forth. --'JorisCeoen' 09:14, July 30, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks for creating that, I will post something there as soon as I come up several points, and the structure for listing them.. --'Seze◇*' 05:46, August 1, 2013 (UTC) hello could you add materias for zm on mako reactor?this map is so easy for humans if they know how to abuse materies i wish zombies had some materies like on westersand and paranoid --95.9.244.249 :Hi but sorry, in fact I only know a little about the map, I never picked a materia there on a public server. What I'm doing here is summarizing information which is already given, in a cleaner and more structural way. I would if a reliable guide is found. --'Seze◇*' 05:46, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ::ah sorry i thought you were hannibal :/ my bad --95.9.244.249 :::LOL That's interesting.. but one thing I could guess about that authors usually won't spoil their own work. It's funny for them to see how people fall in the traps they delicately made, or something similar. I wish I were him, or a mapper too. After playing that I see there are still a lot of scenes could make use of... like a "ze_FFVII_Shinra_ ", "ze_FFVII_ " or "ze_FFVII_Northern_Cave", immediately come up with these... :::Something about using talk pages of ANY Wikis: sign after you say everything, before publishing, by typing "--~~~~" ("--" is just optional but everyone type it too on THIS Wiki), which will create this: --'Seze◇*' 11:44, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Seeing your capabilities with the HTTP code and interest in this wikia I have been considering making you a sysop of the wiki (admin). Soon I will unlock your admin powers by which you can also take care of eventual trolls, have some extra privileges, and the ability to lock pages, protect etc... --'JorisCeoen' 13:20, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you very much for your appreciation, and wow.. I see somewhere you said this wiki don't need an admin other than you, so this surprises me... I just learnt the wiki and HTML (should be..?) codes by viewing source codes on other wikis, only a little. I still have no idea how to put variables in setting up the templates. I've invited some people on GFL to help with some edits here too, but not certain for their coming. --'Seze◇*' 11:06, August 11, 2013 (UTC) ::I've given you sysop and rollback rights. Basically now you can quickly revert vandalism edits, keep the wikia clean of trolls to sum it up. You can also lock pages if needed against vandalism, and edit a bit more easier since you can acces every single page, also locked ones. This is probably where you're going to be neede the most, many important pages such as templates and so on are being locked by me automatically, because by experience I've seen trolls to break those pages first in order to make a complete mess of the entire wikia very quickly. This way you can easily work on templates and when they fully work you can freely lock them ofc! ::To be informed about all of the things you can do, you can read here for more information. I could have said that perhaps back long ago, when I thought I wouldn't need it, but since I hardly work on it, and don't always have the time to, I thought this was a good opportunity to assign you as admin. Must there ever be someone else you would trust and think to be a good admin, and having good contributions on this wikia, feel free to send them to me! Enjoy :)! --'JorisCeoen' 17:32, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks for that, and that say I'm grunted some more responsibility too.. Recently I do have some plans need admin rights to be completed, and now it becomes possible. I guess you've noticed, first off I'm deleting all the version numbers on map page names, as the message for no version numbers had existed on the home page for a very long time, I'm very sure I won't do it wrongly. X) One step further is deleting those redirect pages. Most of them are easy, with no "link to"s; so have a few; but some have a lot! :::This leads me really think about discussing with others - of course the Wikia network itself is highly promoting to work as the whole community, not for yourself, but you know, this wiki is not that active. Sometimes if I plan to edit after an agreement is made, the edit will never come to reality because no one "cares" LOL.. and I'm forever alone.. think about you're on a empty ZE server, you can never win... :::This is the reason why it seems I tend to make edits as I like.. (but I guess you grunt me this because you trust on me not troll on this wiki but only make it better) :::Now I could do some more large-scale remodeling, like setting up wiki-wide category system (I'm planning to put at least all map pages into categories, not that Maps (CS:S) page anymore; you get the reason: it's inconvenience to edit 2 places every time), and general standards (like a map page layout, or tone of all contents). This really needs discussing, or at least informing. For these issues I guess I really need to post them on the home talk page, but please read and leave something like "seen" if agree or stop me if disagree. It's pointless to post something no one read :S --'Seze◇ ' 10:46, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Templates discussion So, I wanted to ask you if you are able to create 2 simple templates which would be used for inserting easily the links to Counter-Strike: Source and Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Everytime a page gets created and we need to insert either or both of those links to the other wikia, and the names themselves, it's a long and annoying job. It would be easy to have something such as and to have them working, making it much easier for everyone. ' JorisCeoen ' 13:33, August 19, 2013 (UTC) :NVM it's so easy that it would be lazy of me not to do it myself. Sorry! ::You missed something. Creating the templates are quite easy, what annoying is... who to update those existing external links into the templates?? :\ (or just leave them, and change them every time we see) ::Ah something I got to mention: game, book, article, music album, track titles should be in italics, marking them as pieces of work. This is seen in Final Fantasy Wiki... - no, be pro - Wikipedia and many books too. --'Seze◇ ' 14:19, August 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Looks like a good idea, I'll do that in the future! We'll just change it when we come across it, it's not a problem anyways, but the templates from now on are much easier and make everything cleaner! ' JorisCeoen ' 15:55, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Thumbnails Hi Ikran, I made there are some months 2 files with a lot of pictures of ze maps. Download them, and so you can add picture to some pages http://www.mediafire.com/?mem7v7ht1at98bi http://www.mediafire.com/?vb89mwg3mq14dmq --Moltard (talk) 17:07, August 19, 2013 (UTC) :Hi Moltard nice to see you, finally! Downloaded, but it's 01:12 here so I really have to sleep, wait until next time... :... checked some of them, uh.. are you sure you've enabled 4x or 8x antialiasing? They have sharp ends.. Seze◇ ' 17:19, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ::I think, I didn't enable the antialiasing. I just took all screenshots, with the best quality possible (or almost). ::--(talk) 17:55, August 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Then I guess they can't be used, sorry to say... :( I'm pretty sure Joris had said somewhere that this is the requirement for screenshots. 'Seze◇ ' 10:02, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Homepage: Global Talks Posted an idea there, check it out! 'Seze◇ ' 15:54, August 20, 2013 (UTC) :Is there a way, to find all pages created on this wiki ? It should be good, if there is a link, to all these pages.--Moltard 18:23, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :: --'Seze◇ ' 23:42, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks :) why not put this links somewhere ? :::--Moltard 07:00, August 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::I guess it's because this is some administrative thing.. if the wiki is structured well, normally normal users don't have to go there; gonna build it after completing the infobox.. --'Seze◇ ' 07:05, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Template:Infobox map Why not put links of maps to gamebanana, on map pages. I made a group with a very big list, of ze maps. So i have link for almost all maps. --Moltard 16:58, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :You're speaking this at the right time. Check out Template:Infobox map, I'm just started expanding that! And you see the Skyrim one, gamebanana link is included. Will add a lot more features in it as I'm getting to know more about how to use the functions. --'Seze◇ ' 17:01, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Ah, yeah, but I think a visible link should be better. Here it's just a number, and for maps not on Gamebanana, we can't do this. And there are some maps, that are not on GB because of Porting Content, or something else. ::--Moltard 17:33, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Hey, I saw the change on Mako Template, it's nice, but are you able to do something for maps links not on Gamebanana. ::--Moltard 11:46, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :::There are up to 7 slots for external links for both CSS and CSGO (that means 14 in total). You need to input the link directly, that means any webpage should be available. But I will explain how to use the new "infobox map" template only after "it's in final/stable stage", because I may change the variable names. If I do so, some inputs others has done won't work anymore. :::One thing I'd like to ask: Is there any way to know about the exact dates (map upload date, reply post date, etc.) on GameBanana? They just say how long ago but don't specify the exact date. Very annoying. I want to add a section into the box for release dates, so I need the exact one. It'll be great for knowing more about map generations (earliest ZE-oriented ZM maps -> simply escape -> Special Items -> levels and bosses -> random paths -> FUTURE). :::--'Seze◇ ' 16:47, August 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::No you can't really find the precise date on Gamebanana. It's always something like 1 months/years ago or more. But you can find precise date for map released there is less than 1 month. ::::--Moltard 20:28, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::Poor... --'Seze◇ ' 08:56, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Not sure but perhaps you could check out the .bsp creation date? EDIT: Nvm doesn't work... I'll try to investigate on this, I have contacts with Gamebanana staff, perhaps I can ask them if there is a way--' JorisCeoen ' 09:31, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::It'll be great if the secret method is revealed O_O --'Seze◇ ' 23:42, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Random topic So quiet... where have you guys been these 2 days? D: I've put a link of our Zombie Escape page on Counter Strike Online Wiki which I have played.. LOL (see my profile page) ... but I realized this page is a huge stub. It concerns the topic this entire wiki for!! 'Seze◇ ' 18:40, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :I start school tuesday, so... I can't do so much change. But i will try to finish the minas guide (i'm at the end of stage 2, but I won't introduce a extreme mod guide, just some info) :--Moltard 06:52, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::I see.. everyone's busy at preparing school works. 'Seze◇ ''' 06:59, September 1, 2013 (UTC) I have an idea We should cut the maps part in 3 differents parts: Normal maps; Levels maps; Stages maps It could be more clean, than a lot of maps without a precise order (alphabetic order, look strange, with all the red words) And we could add pages more easily. --Moltard 16:55, September 10, 2013 (UTC) :Pretty good idea; but in fact I had planned to replace the two "Maps" pages by using category pages. So '''if it's all prepared, you could start three category pages for the three parts you mentioned, add them as subcategories of Category:Maps, and classify all maps into them. :But bare in mind that, now we're not prepared. We should very carefully define the types first (what criteria for this type/that type/...) before any action is taken, otherwise there might be massive undos later. From the wordings I can't really distinguish "levels" and "stages", as they are alternative terms along with "difficulties". And some maps have only one level but many modes. Or some maps says "3 levels with 2 modes each", but the new "modes" require CT wins to unlock. Too many cases. --'Seze◇ ' 17:12, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Or normal maps; modes maps; stages maps Because for exemple, Mako have Normal Mode, Hard Mode,..., Extreme II mode. But they can also be call Levels. Ex: "We won level normal on Mako" So the 2 names can be used. "We won level normal on Mako" ; "I won extreme II mode on Mako, i'm da best :p" Some maps have modes, but no levels (random, Paranoid,..?). And as Modes are almost the same than Levels, i think 'normal maps; modes maps; stages maps' can be used. --Moltard 17:45, September 10, 2013 (UTC) :Let's wait until the new system is basically implemented. Now I'm stacking tons of plans without completing most of them at all. I start to feel stressful... --'Seze◇ ' 09:54, September 12, 2013 (UTC) I think we really should do this. This way, it will be more easy to complete page of maps, and we will get a full list of blue link, instead of a lot of red link (page empty), and a few blue links :( --Moltard 19:52, October 8, 2013 (UTC) :In fact I want to open all the pages for the names in red, no matter they have no content at all, but we need a better draft or frame for them, and put them to a category await for providing information. (maybe Category:Map page stubs?) This is what blocks the project's progress; or maybe I'd try something on them... --'Seze◇ ' 11:42, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Style? After saw the edits today by Natorious and you, I guess most of them are his, I feel the urgency. Sorry to go straight, the style is really VERY UNMATCHED with the Wikia community, and I have to replace and revise nearly EVERY SINGLE SENTENCE. This makes me thinks of start doing the Manual of Style right now and interrupt everything now I'm doing, because I had far underestimated the impact without it if a contributor with no contact with us has appeared. I can't explain the whole system here and must be on a policy article. --'Seze◇ ' 09:54, September 12, 2013 (UTC) :Hey Ikran! ;) :Sorry I haven't responded to the things you've said to me... I really feel like a jerk! (I didn't understand the concept of WikiA, but now I do!) BTW I <3 your profile and I <3 the edits you make! I will try to edit some things more often, but you know life :/... Have you heard any of Jorre? He hasn't edited anything for a while now and I'm afraid he gave up on this Wiki! Again, love the way you contribute and I hope that you will enjoh doing it also! :C ya! Natorious! :And Seze, I'm so sorry for the wrong things I've written! I'm new in the world of Wiki :p. I will try to be more like it should be, so you can have some rest xD Eventhough, thank you for the critisizm(?)! :--Natorious (hey please sign on talk pages..) ::Haha finally got you here! Thanks a lot for providing contents into this wiki, we're making it better! At first the tone you're using on articles are really a bit not so appropriate (like using "!"...), but it wouldn't be a very serious problem—some others, like me, could help you to fix it, just please don't mind some very personal opinions will be changed or deleted (because they can't appear on articles). Of course it would be even better if you can take care them yourself... that's something I have to apologize, I still couldn't get the time to complete the Manual of Style for guiding editors here. You're not alone to have no time editing :S ... Moltard has also got school works... ::I guess Jorre's in our situation too. He IS here but he have no way to edit often. If you check the Recent Changes you'd find his name appeared just a bit while ago. ::I'm signing now by typing --~~~~ at the end of my message: ::--'Seze◇ ' 15:10, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Thanks for dealing with vandalism! Someone told me about the pages but I'm just now at home (6pm) and apparantly you dealt with it. It's probably the same person from the past who inserted loads of gibberish in to the pages in the same way he did now. --''' JorisCeoen ' 17:11, November 8, 2013 (UTC) :It is Kaemon who reminded me. Uh and sorry about that, college study is so busy... I cannot take care this wiki as when in summer... --'Seze◇ ' 17:38, November 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Wow Seze, really, no problem at all. I mean, you have like done most on the wiki, more than I did. I just did the first steps for other people to make it alive, and you basically made the wiki revive again, almost completely from ground up :) I will try to add more information and put pictures on each and every page so your effort is not without gain! Also, just for your information, no one in the world is ever obliged to work on the wiki by a rule, so if you don't work on it, there's no one going to blame you ^^ Don't worry about it, you keep your admin abilities in any case, and you can come back at any given time anywhere in the year(s) coming by. Thanks a lot! --' JorisCeoen ''' 18:09, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Tweaking the map Infobox Hey Seze, long time no see. You might not see this answer, if you don't I fully understand. I still remember you for all the crazy work you spend in the wiki, and that's really amazing. In fact I've been blown away by what exactly you have designed for the map's infobox. It's just, crazy... I have had a hard time understanding how it works, but I finally did partially. However, there seems to be a problem right now where there are some misalignments with the submenu's. For example, if you go to ze_Predator_Ultimate, you'll see that submenu titles and the information within them aren't aligning from left to right correctly. This has just been happening for no reason and I don't know why The odd thing is that when your preview the page from the edit mode, it looks exactly like it should, but once you save it it looks like donkers for no real reason. Do you think you could fix that? I could only 'fix' it by extending the width values of the titles, but I don't really want that to happen. They should just wrap inside a 250px wide infobox and that's it. Let me know if you're interested in fixing that. If not, no problem at all, I can eventually continue myself to do it, but since you are the original designer, I thought why not hit him up :) -- 16:25, December 10, 2016 (UTC) :If at all, would it be possible to port the infobox to a ? I know this takes a ton of work, but it's just a curiosity. If you think that's the better option, I'm willing to go for it, learn parser functions and try to port the entire template you made to the new makeup. -- 16:57, December 10, 2016 (UTC)